The Double Mob Job
by cmfanreidsgirl
Summary: A girl born into 2 mobs wants out. Her father and brother hurt her and she can't turn to anyone but her best friend Eliot Spencer. She goes to him and his team for help. Will both of them survive this? And what about the young girl? Will she find the life she wants? She might even find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Double Mob Job**

 **Chapter One: Warning**

I was once again running down the street. My father and brother were chasing me, but this was no family game. My father headed the Irish mob here in Boston; my brother would be taking over in a few years. My mother on the other hand ran the Russian mob, well she was married to the guy that headed it; not my biological father. I had won some kind of lottery and not the kind one wants to win. I wanted no part of this life even though I was never bothered by the other crooks on the street. I wanted to go to college, get a good job with no mob ties. I wanted my own life. Most of all I wanted control of my own body; I wanted my father and brother to act the way family was supposed to.

My desperation to escape had blinded me to what was in front of me. I didn't need to see where I was going; I knew this path by heart. I was going into my third mile stretch of this run, grateful that I was on the track team when I crashed into someone. Both of us fell to the ground, tangled in each other for a moment. "I am so sorry sir, I was not paying attention." I looked up and to my surprise saw Eliot Spencer. "Well long time no see Eliot," I said getting to my feet and offering him my hand.

"Yes it has been awhile hasn't it?" He had a faint smile on his face as I pulled him to his feet. He was the one who taught me how to fight. "What are you running from this time?"

"Dad and Conall," I said in a tone that was suggesting I was tired of this. "And the rest of the crew," I added as an afterthought. I looked to him, hopeful for a minute. I needed his help once again. "I could use a hand getting out of this one," I said as we were both surrounded. We both moved so that we were back to back at an angle so our arms were just slightly touching.

"I didn't think you needed help Fallon," he replied with a hint of a smile. I growled slightly at my name. It meant the leader's daughter, while my brother's name meant the powerful wolf. He did have a dogged persistence.

FALLON!" My father yelled sharply, his Irish accent thick. "Come here!"

"No father! I am done playing your sick little game, I…Want…Out!"

"Sure you say that now that your boyfriend is behind you, someone to have your back." My brother was now taking jabs at me. I gave a small snort of laughter. I had no idea what my relationship stasis was with Eliot but we certainly weren't dating.

"Oh I wasn't aware we were dating, were you Eliot?" I asked my tone light and clearly showing my amusement.

"No, I didn't darlin', it's news to me." His tone matched mine, letting me know that even though I couldn't see his face that he was smiling.

"We'll finish this later Fallon, you will pay." With that my father turned his back on me and walked away, a few seconds later the rest of the crew followed.

"Yeah, like you don't punish me every single day," I muttered under my breath. I knew I was back to back with one of the few that could help me, but I wasn't sure I was ready to tell him. I mean he had taught me three forms of self-defense. What would he think of me when he found out what my father and brother were doing to me? I was supposed to be seen as strong. My mother's husband headed the Russian mob and my father headed the Irish mob, how could I not be strong?

"Hey, you all right?" Eliot asked his very faint southern accent calming.

I took a deep breath and let my chin drop so it was on my chest, "a long way from it I'm afraid." I felt a hand brush my long dark hair that had twinges of red in it out of my face.

"Anything I can do sweetheart?"

"I'm sure there's plenty that you can do I'm just not ready to talk about it. I need one more thing from my father, the last nail in his coffin before I go for outside help." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

 **One Year Later**

I was now twenty two years old. My home life hadn't improved in anyway, in fact I was close to going to live on the streets, just to get away but I would have to go across state lines. As soon as I got the chance I was so gone. "Fallon Brianna Paternack Brennan!" I heard my father yell. Brennan was my dad's name, while Paternack was my mother's maiden name. It offered me protection on the streets. Unfortunately the streets weren't what I needed protection from.

I replied in Irish, "Cad?" (what?")

"Tar anseo tá mé post ar do shon ." (Come here I have a job for you.) I grumbled to myself, I was always having to do his dirty work. I knocked on the door to his office. He only grunted in response so I came in. He didn't even look up from his paper work as he spoke to me, "I want you to kill Eliot Spencer." He slipped into English so I also replied in English.

I felt my jaw drop, "Are you nuts? Other assassins are afraid of him. I will not do this job."

"You will do this job, as a lesson not to get close to an outsider," my father said looking at me, his dark eyes dead and cold. This was my punishment for having him help me that day.

"You hired him to teach me to fight! I will not do this, and you can't make me." With that I walked out of the room heading for the little pub that Nathan Ford lived above and it was an Irish pub, how ironic. It was a long walk, but it would give me time to lose my tail of my brother and his best friend. An hour later I was sitting in a dark corner at the pub, a table facing the door so I could see who came in and out.

I had only been sitting for a few minutes when a young waitress came up to me, "What can I get you honey?" She was young, about my age, 20 years old, a deep tan, dark short hair, thin, and drop dead gorgeous.

"Eliot Spencer," I replied shortly. She walked away and through the door I was sitting next to. Five minutes later the same waitress came out the door followed by Eliot.

"How'd you know where to find me darlin'?" he asked sitting down with his back to the door.

"Anyone who needs help in this town knows where to find you and your team, but that is not why I'm here. I come with a warning; my father has put a hit out on you. He tried to get me to do it little over an hour ago. I won't don't it, so he will try to find someone else." At that moment my brother walked in with his bud. When I saw them I easily slipped into Hebrew. "We have company."

He too replied in Hebrew, understanding the need not to have someone eaves dropping, "Who?"

"My brother and his best friend, Braden."

"Braden Boyle?" he asked in a whisper as the two men drew closer. I nodded. I watched his blue eyes unfocus as he was thinking something through. "And do you also come for my help?"

"Not yet, I have everything I need from my father and brother, but I am not ready to talk. And your accent sucks," I added smiling and making sure my voice was a joking tone.

He smiled, "So I have been told. So if I may ask, why did you refuse the job?" We continued to speak in Hebrew, whispering as my brother was sitting two tables over, eaves dropping.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I don't have to tell you the kind of fear your name can inspire amongst hit men. And do you really think that I would kill the man that gave me a reason to live? You changed everything for me, taught me to get up and fight." He may not know about my home life, but when I was younger my father had hired him to teach me how to fight, and teach me a few other languages of which included Hebrew and Arabic.

I watched a confused look cross his face. I knew he had done a lot of bad things in the past, but I was guessing he wasn't used to hearing he had completely changed someone's life for the better. "I did all of that? How?"

"Once I tell you what my family has been, is doing to me, you will understand. I just wanted to give you the heads up before I disappear. I am now on his hit list that I have come to warn you about."

"I can help you," he said concern in his voice.

I shook my head, "I'll take you up on that offer someday, but not today. If I should ever need to get ahold of you, is there a certain way I should do that?" I asked sad that I would be walking away from my only friend. How sad was it my only and best friend in this world was once a hit man?

He pulled something out of his back pocket and slid it across the table. It was a business card, "here," he said.

I picked it up and fingered it like it was my most precious treasure and in a way it was. "Thank you, take care of yourself and I hope to see you soon." I slipped the card into my pocket and stood at the same time he did. I pulled him into a hug and hung on tightly. His arms were also around me quite tightly. In his arms I felt safe, something I wasn't used to when I was hugged by others or even touched. "I'll miss you," I said. I was still speaking in Hebrew as now my brother was watching real close.

"I'll miss you too, and you take care of yourself. Life on the streets isn't easy. Do you have a way to get ahold of me if you need me?" He was now looking me in the eye and I could see the concern in his eyes, his hands on my shoulders.

"Not yet, but by the time I walk out this door my brother and his friend are going to be short a few items. Well at least in the way of weapons. I'll have the rest of what I need by sunset."

He just nodded and said, "if you plan on disappearing you better go, I'll hold them off for a minute or two."

With that I gave him one last hug and murmured in his ear in English, "thank you." With that I walked into my brother and Braden, bumping into them as I pulled their revolvers out of the inside coat pockets. Thankfully they didn't notice, nor did anyone else. I walked out the door hearing a commotion start. My first stop was the atm, to clean out my account before it was closed out, well get out as much as I could, then go to the bank for the rest.

I couldn't go home; I would be putting my life in danger. I was already raped quite brutally almost every night by my father and brother. My mother was an absent presence in my life, but I had learned Russian because I did have run ins from time to time with the Russian mob. I did have my mother's maiden name as my second to last name, so people knew exactly who I was.

When I finally reached the atm next to a sports store I took out what I could of my $9,950. I had been saving and some of it had been given to me. That was all I had to get by on till I had gathered evidence of what my father and brother were doing. After getting what I could from the atm I bought a duffle bag at the sports store and ran to the bank. I had luckily made it in time and managed to get the last 9k plus fifty out. I put the money into the duffle bag and cut up my debit card.

I was going off the grid. I just hoped I wouldn't have to stay there for long. As I left the bank I took mental stock of what I would absolutely need for this little disappearing act I was going to pull. I would have to buy a few things before I could disappear, one of which would be a bus ticket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tired**

 **Two Years Later**

I had left Boston and was now in the state of Washington. My duffle bag had gained some new additions of which included a heavy winter coat, insulated water proof gloves, hat, scarf, one additional bra and underwear, some long under wear, a couple pairs of socks, mouth wash, deodorant, and a blanket. I had also acquired a special lock on my bag so only I could open it. It was almost midnight as I rode the bus, the lights of the sleeping city flashing by my window. I had taken to riding the bus as long as I could, it was warm and out of the weather.

Most days I stayed on the bus and metro system. As I dozed off I dreamed of a hot shower and a hot meal, of seeing my friend again. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten something decent. Had it been two days? Two weeks? A month? Two? I could barely remember what season it was, only the weather outside gave that information. I wasn't even sure what year it was. I couldn't even name the month. How many years had I been on the run? I could barely remember what year it was when I left. Making sure my tracks were covered 24/7 was exhausting.

I could barely remember the last warm hug I had received before I left. "Oh Eliot, I miss you and your cooking," I sighed as I was finally kicked off the bus at 4am. I headed for the local gym which was now closed and this particular one had no camera. I went to the back door and picked the lock. I snuck in for a shower, and I usually swiped some shampoo if they had any there so I could get clean. And luckily I had a shaving razor with me so I could feel relatively human.

By five I was back out on the streets looking for a small diner or café that was open at this hour, and not McDonalds. I found an IHOP, not exactly in my budget, but at least I would get a decent meal, some water and hot coffee. When I got inside I was glad I was the only one there waiting to be seated and the place was almost completely empty.

"Just one?" the waiter at the front asked. I nodded as he grabbed a menu and took me to a table in the corner. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee and water, please," I said looking at the man who had dark skin, dark eyes that were warm, and he had a brilliant smile.

"I'll be right back with that," he said leaving. I pulled out disposable cell I had bought yesterday and fingered it. Should I call him, to let him know that I was okay? I had finally managed to get the evidence I needed to prove what had been done to me. It would be nice to hear his voice, to hear someone that cared about me. "Here you are miss?" my waiter said and I jumped a little.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

I waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I've been a little jumpy lately."

He nodded and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

I nodded and figured if I ate just one meal today that I could eat a really nice meal if I just ate one today. "I would like scrambled eggs with bacon, Texas toast, along with the side of blueberry pancakes. Two slices of French toast with strawberries and whipped cream on top and a small piece of apple pie."

"Is that all miss?" he asked.

"Yes thank you," I said handing him my menu. I had a few protein bars in my bag that I never let out of my sight; I could eat those later today, if I didn't have any leftovers from this huge meal. I would probably be hungry later today; given it was only a little after five. I sipped at my coffee and continued to finger my phone which held only one number. As I tried to make up my mind I watched the sky turn from gray, to pink, to a pale yellow, the clouds turning purple. Slowly the sky turned red and bright yellow, I sighed continuing to think.

After ten minutes of me thinking the waiter came back and started to put food in front of me. "Here you are miss, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you," I said starting to eat. The food was good but not as good as Eliot's. God did I miss his cooking, and him. I was half way through my first plate before I decided to call him, hoping I wouldn't wake him. I wasn't sure where he was, so didn't know what time zone he was in. I went into my contacts and highlighted the only number in there and hit call. I put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring on the other end.

"Spencer," was the curt response I heard. It sounded like I awoken him.

"Hi Eliot," I said in a small voice. I was still afraid of my father and brother finding me.

"Fallon?" he asked shocked. I was pretty sure he had just sat up in bed.

"You know I prefer to be called Bri," I said taking a bite of my pancakes. It was wonderful to hear his voice, a voice that made me feel safe.

"How are you? Where are you? Are you all right? Do you need help?"

"Eliot I'm fine, as for where I am, somewhere in Washington, and no I don't need help at this moment, but I'm getting ready to talk. Where are you?" I asked taking another bite and just for a moment letting peace wash over me.

"Portland, our cover in Boston was blown and I must thank you for the heads up."

"You're welcome," I said taking another bite. The sound of his voice was so… I don't know how to put it, but it made me feel better. "Still helping people?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are waiting for a case. Are you ready to, you know talk?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"You don't have to pussy foot around me Eliot. I appreciate it when people are honest with me, even if it's something I don't want to hear. And no, not yet." I sighed as he did the same thing. "I should probably go; I don't stay on the phone for more than a few minutes. And I'm sorry if I woke you up; I just needed to talk to someone."

"Yeah that's probably wise and just so you know your brother has been spotted here in Portland."

I felt cold terror go through my veins. "I have the files I need to get him put away. Text me an address so I can send them to you. When I get there, which I don't when that will be you'll have everything you need to take him down."

"Okay, as soon as I hang up I will send it to you, and Bri, stay safe." I smiled as he called me by the name I preferred.

"I will, make sure you do the same," I said hanging up. My phone may be disposable, but I didn't want to risk it. I quickly finished my breakfast and left a five dollar tip on the table. I had eaten everything in front of me. I paid my bill and got on the bus that would take me to the post office. Eliot had sent me the address of a restaurant.

 **18 Months Later**

I had sent the file, well a copy of the file and was now for the most part living on the street. I was ten miles outside of Portland. Today was the day that I went to Eliot. I was tired, tired of running, tired of being hungry, tired of being cold and alone. I wanted a hot meal, a warm, dry place to sleep, a hot shower. I had no idea how much time had passed since I had warned Eliot in Boston, but all my clothes no longer fit, they were several sizes too big, not that I was that big to start out with. I now weighed about 90 pounds.

I sat on the bus, soaking wet from the rain, shivering. I was cold, and scared. My brother had been spotted around here and that was a life I didn't want to go back to. I had done my best to draw him to Montana and the states just south of it. I wanted a life where I had choices and friends. I was lost in my thoughts coming out of them as the bus slowed. I was here. I just hoped Eliot was too. I got off the bus, going back out into the rain and cold wind. "Oh honey, can I get you anything?" a young waitress asked as I came through the door that I thought for sure I would have to pick given how early it was. The concern in her voice was touching, but I didn't pay attention to it.

She was African American with long black hair. "Eliot Spencer please. I need to see him." I was still shaking even though it was warm in here. I was shaking from more than the cold I felt. I was cold, fearful, and tired. The effort it took to stand was incredible. I stood there in the middle of the room, water dripping off of me and on to the floor, a puddle forming at my feet. The only sound in the room was the drip of the water coming off of me and falling to the puddle at my feet. I wrapped my arms around me, shivering. I kept my eyes down and away from the cameras.

I couldn't get my face recorded, my brother could hack security cameras. I didn't need him finding me. I think he was somewhere in Montana at the moment, I just hoped he was still there. I heard a door open somewhere in front of me and two sets of footsteps. "Fallon?" I looked up into warm, caring blue eyes.

"Eliot," I said in a soft very quiet voice. My hair hung in my face, falling out from the hair tie, and becoming a huge tangled mess. I felt my legs starting to shake, about to give way. I saw movement in front of me, most likely Eliot getting ready to catch me if I fell but I flinched. I hadn't been touched in so long and I wasn't used to friendly touches. I saw him take a step back and hold his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, it's just been awhile since I have experienced a friendly touch and last night I had a run in with a gang member." I had broken eye contact to say that, ashamed that I would back away from my friend.

I took a step forward wanting to show him I wasn't afraid, at least not of him, never of him. "It's fine; you've had a few rough years." I took another step forward and as I tried I nearly fell. He caught me before my knees hit the floor. As his arms wrapped around me; the shield I had put up fell and I just started to sob. "All right, I got you. You're safe now, no one will hurt you, I promise." He had pulled me close to him, holding me close and tight. I clung to him, for the first time in years I felt safe.

I became aware of someone coming towards us and I tensed, though I didn't move. I knew that with Eliot I was safe. "It's okay darlin' it's just my friend." I was desperately trying to catch my breath as I could barely get enough air into my lungs to get the oxygen throughout my system.

"Eliot, is everything all right down here?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah Nate, get me some towels and blankets, I'll bring her into our office." With that the man that was behind Eliot walked away. "Can you walk?" Eliot asked.

"I think so," I managed to get out. Eliot then proceeded to help me to my feet, staying by my side, to help me through the restaurant. He had his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer as I clung to him. I wasn't sure where Eliot was taking me, as I could barely see through my tears.

Once we stopped inside another room I felt someone else approach me. I curled into Eliot's side, trying to hide as my body tensed, readying for a fight, to run. "Miss, here's a blanket and some towels for you," the same male from downstairs said. Eliot sat me down in a chair, staying close.

"Nate it would be best if you stayed away from her, for now." I was grateful Eliot had said something about it so that no one would be surprised if I completely flipped out. He took the towels and blankets from the man he called Nate and started to dry me off and wrap me up. I let Eliot get me as dry as he could considering I was soaked to the bone, clothes included. "Fallon, is there anything you need?" Eliot asked.

"A hot shower and some dry clothes," I replied, my voice shaky.

"I can do that," Eliot said helping me to my feet and leading me somewhere down a hallway. "Here you go darlin' if you need anything you just holler. I'm going to see about finding you something to wear."

"Thank you Eliot," I said. He left to go find something that I could wear while I slipped into the bathroom. I was amazed to find a huge walk in shower, a very deep luxury tub that was next to a huge window, heated towel racks, and heated tiles on the floor. I set my wet clothes in the shower and started to draw a bath. As the tub was filling up with hot water I pulled things out of my duffle bag that I would need. I slipped into the hot water, the heat immediately helping my muscles to relax.

As soon as I was in the tub I put lots of conditioner in my hair to try to detangle it Eliot called through the door. "Hey Fallon! I'm going to stick my hand in the door and drop some clothes on the floor for you."

"Thanks Eliot," I called as he dropped the clothes to the floor. I spent the next 90 minutes getting back to feeling human. When the water I was sitting in had gone cold and was no longer clear I got out. I felt about a 1000 times better. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and grabbed another to dry myself off. I picked up the pile of clothes that Eliot had dropped on the floor for me. The clothes looked like they belonged to him, the sweat pants, t-shirt, and sweat shirt.

I grabbed my under garments out of my bag before pulling on the clothes Eliot lent me. I had to tighten the draw string to keep the pants up, but it was comfortable. I then hung up my clothes that I had laid in the shower to dry. I then cleaned the tub and brushed my teeth. I then came out of the bathroom trying to tackle my hair that was a rat's nest. "Hey, you feeling better?" a new voice asked. I turned to see a very tall, thin, African American standing next to a computer, holding a tablet. He was wearing a knit hat, dark tee, and dark wash jeans.

"Yeah, a little bit," I said looking around the space. "I hung my wet clothes up in the shower, is that okay?" The ceilings were high loft ceilings with wooden beams, there were wood beams coming out of the floor supporting the ceiling. The floors looked like concrete. The bar in the middle of the room was granite. "Nice place," I said.

"Thanks. Yeah man that's cool. You hungry? Eliot's cooking."

I shook my head. "I will be soon I just need to let my stomach settle." Though anything Eliot made was excellent. I would devour it in a matter of minutes. Last time I ate was yesterday and it was a protein bar.

"Elliot's food is excellent; by the way my name is Alec Hardison." He held out his hand for me to shake and I took a step back. I could easily take him but I didn't want to hurt him. I could snap this dude like a twig even in my weakened state.

"I'm sorry, I just don't handle touch well anymore, and I know Eliot's cooking is superb and my name is Bri," I said.

"That's cool," Hardison said. As what seemed to be an afterthought he said, "Eliot called you Fallon?"

"And he's the only one that is allowed. I don't like that name. Where is he anyway?" I asked starting to feel like a panic attack was coming on.

"Through there," Hardison said pointing. I took off through the building looking for him, using my nose to lead me, the smell of his cooking very distinct. I didn't see anything around me as I ran through the apartment, I was seeing something else, city streets, I was being chased to my father's basement.

 **Eliot's POV**

I was discussing the file Fallon had sent me with Hardison. I had him digging into her father's and brother's past, and their crimes. The list was a long one, for the both of them: BNE, assault, burglary, robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, multiple counts of rape, murder. I had no doubt that Fallon had been their victim more than once and that was why she hadn't been ready to talk. We were trying to figure out the best way to help my friend, she was tied to two mobs, this wasn't going to be easy. I was about to ask Hardison about the rest of the crew when one of the waitresses came in from down stairs. "Mr. Spencer, there's a young woman downstairs asking for you."

Before she could turn and walk away I asked, "What does she look like?"

"Long hair, thin, very thin, I think her eyes were green, oh and she had an Irish accent."

"Fallon," I whispered. I immediately moved passed the waitress to get to the door.

Hardison called after me, "Hey Eliot where are you going?" I ignored him. If Fallon was here after almost four years to the day of her warning that she risked her life to give me, then she was going to need someone she could lean on. I knew she wasn't quite ready to talk, but was tired of running, I was the only one she would talk to about this. For some reason I was the only one she trusted, with anything. Why she trusted me I don't know, I wasn't exactly a good guy, but she insisted I was.

I was in the restaurant where a woman in tattered clothes stood soaking wet. Her clothes were so tattered and torn she was barely covered. Her hair that was usually straight and silky was frizzy, tangled, and just a mess. Water was dripping off of her like she had just climbed out of a swimming pool. She was shivering, and not just from the cold. I knew she heard me enter the room even though she didn't look up at me. "Fallon," I said the relief evident in my voice, she was all right. At least she looked all right, she was alive.

"Eliot," she said almost so quietly that I didn't hear her. I took a step toward her and she flinched. She had never flinched away from me, something had happened to her, recently. "Sorry, it's just been awhile since I have experienced a friendly touch and last night I had a run in with a gang member." She had broken eye contact to say that. My guess was that she was ashamed that she had backed away from me or about what happened with this gang member. She had never been afraid of me; even with all that I had done she was never afraid of me. Even as a child she had never been afraid of me.

I had first met her when I was 18 and in the army. It was her job to bring food and water to those that were fighting. She did this twice a day every day and she was only ten years old. She had to hike twenty miles one way through desert and jungle to bring water and food to the soldiers, including myself. I never heard her complain once. That's when I started teaching her some self-defense and other languages. She learned quickly.

She took a step forward to show me she wasn't afraid, at least not of me. "It's fine; you've had a few rough years." She took another step toward me and as she tried she nearly fell. I caught her before she hit the floor. As I wrapped my arms around her she just started to sob. I was the only one she would show her emotions too, and I showed mine to her and her alone. She also knew everything that I had done. And she never told a soul, as I also kept her secrets. "All right, I got you. You're safe now, no one will hurt you, I promise." I had pulled her close to me, holding her close and tight. She clung to me, probably feeling safe for the first time in years.

We sat there for about five minutes before Nate walked up behind me. I was crouched on the floor holding the small girl in front of me. As she heard his footsteps she curled into me, tensing, getting ready to fight. "It's okay darlin', it's just a friend of mine," I whispered in her ear as Nate placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel her desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Eliot, is everything all right down here?"

"Yeah Nate, get me some towels and blankets, I'll bring her into our office." With that Nate walked away and Fallon relaxed. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she said once she had caught her breath. I then proceeded to help her to her feet. I stayed by her side, she was afraid and in a new place, plus she couldn't see through her tears. I placed my arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer as she clung to me.

Once we stopped inside another room I felt her tense up as someone else approached. She curled into my side; trying to hide, tense, ready for a fight, to run. "Miss, here's a blanket and some towels for you," Nate said.

"Nate it would be best if you stayed away from her, for now." I warned him, it would surprise everyone if she completely flipped out. I had taught her how to fight, if she flipped out it wasn't going to be pretty. To an enemy she was showing weakness, an opportune moment to attack. So she was doing her best to protect herself, even though I was here. I took the towels and blankets from Nate and started to dry her off and wrap her up. She let me dry her off the best I could considering she was soaked to the bone, clothes included. "Fallon, is there anything you need?"

"A hot shower and some dry clothes," she replied, her voice shaky. She was still shaking against me. She also had a very tight hold on my shirt, at this point in time she wasn't going to let me go. Her nails which had grown long and she had cut to have a point on the end were also digging into my skin. She didn't want me to go anywhere. I had asked her if there was anything she needed to get her mind on something else.

After several minutes, "I can do that," I said helping her to her feet and lead her down the hall. "Here you go darlin' if you need anything you just holler. I'm going to see about finding you something to wear."

"Thank you Eliot," she said softly. I left to go find something that she could wear. With as much weight as she had lost none of Sophie's or Parker's clothes would fit. Plus Parker wouldn't be willing to share her clothes with anyone and Fallon would not be comfortable in Sophie's clothes. I went upstairs to another floor, where the apartments were, heading for mine. I was sure that I had some sweats that I could lend her. They would be huge, but at least she would be comfortable.

I found my sweats, an old pair that I didn't wear anymore; I also found her a t-shirt and a sweat shirt. I quickly headed back down stairs, she would need these, and some food. Once outside the door I called to her, "Hey Fallon! I'm going to stick my hand in the door and drop some clothes on the floor for you."

"Thanks Eliot," she called as I dropped the clothes on the floor. She sounded content. I headed for the kitchen, she was going to need to eat and from her weight loss she wasn't exactly going to be feeling good. Her stomach would be telling her that it was upset. I had a smoothie in mind that would help her feel better.

After twenty minutes I had her smoothie done, it had bananas, strawberries, blueberries, cranberries, milk, ginger ale, and some protein powder. I started lunch for everyone else; they would soon be hungry given that it was 12:30. More than half an hour later I was finished cooking and I heard someone running through the halls. I immediately pulled the skillet off the stove and turned off the burner. Fallon was having a panic attack. "Fallon!" I shouted coming out of the kitchen. If she went into a full blown panic attack she would run and not stop.

The bad thing about that is while I could keep pace with her she could out run me. "Fallon!" I yelled running through the whole place looking for her. When I found her she was trying to get out the door with Nate and Hardison blocking the door, Sophie trying to talk her down, and Parker holding her Taser at the ready. "Parker! NO!" I shouted as she made a move toward the panicked girl in-between her and the door.

If that Taser made contact with her, there would certainly be bloodshed. Parker turned to look at me. This was a mistake as Fallon took the opportunity to get her Taser from her. Needless to say that Fallon now had everyone's attention. I stepped toward her with my hands up, showing her surrender. I made sure my steps were slow and deliberate. "Fallon, I need you to look at me." She turned her attention in my direction, whether or not she saw me, I wasn't sure.

"Fallon I'm not going to hurt you," I said remembering to use contractions, if I didn't she would think I was lying. She might be scared to death right now but she was still sharp as a tack. "I need you to put that Taser down."

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was six years old.

"You're in Portland, Oregon, in the Bridgeport Brew pub. You're safe here, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I was now about a foot away from her. She seemed to be thinking over what I was asking of her. "Fallon, I need to concentrate on the sound of my voice, I need you to come out of the darkness. Follow me out, come on, you're safe now."

Slowly her eyes focused on me, letting me know she was coming back to the present. As she was coming to no one made a sound. Once her eyes completely focused on me she dropped the Taser to the floor. "Eliot?" she asked.

"It's okay darlin' your safe," I said as she came forward, wrapping her arms around me once again breaking down into tears.

 **A/N: also find this story on wattpad with pictures and videos! Search username GabrielleMartin661 to find my other stories on there! Please read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: One of the Youngest and the Best**

 **Fallon's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there in Eliot's lap but it must have been awhile because I was aware of the sun shining in the windows was changing from bright yellow to red to purple. All of the eyes on me made me uncomfortable but I did my best to ignore them. I just clung to Eliot and sobbed. "Sweetheart, it's okay." Eliot was rubbing circles in my back while we were sitting on the couch. Well he was sitting on the couch, I was in his lap. Slowly the room started to empty. Everyone else had left to eat whatever it was that Eliot had made for lunch. I was grateful that I was no longer being watched by everyone.

I was in Eliot's lap with my right arm around his shoulders, my left hand wiping at my face. "You ready to eat something darlin'?" Eliot asked. I nodded, not sure that I could trust my voice. With that he took me down to the kitchen and pulled a smoothie out of the fridge. I took it from him as he passed it to me. "It will help your stomach."

"Thank you," I said taking a sip and delighting in how good it was. "This is wonderful," I said happy to be tasting something so wonderful. I took another sip, taking the time to enjoy the smoothie. Eliot just smiled at me as he found something for his dinner.

"He made the rest of us steak and you're okay with a smoothie? A smoothie? Girl there is something wrong with you!" Hardison said.

"I know there's something wrong with me, tell me something I don't know." I took another sip of the smoothie. It made me feel good; Eliot's cooking had always made me feel good. Eliot was in the corner laughing as he was looking for something more to cook. Apparently someone had eaten his steak.

"But a smoothie, come on girl. Surely you want more than that." Hardison was continuing to ride the issue.

"Hardison," I said exasperated, "I haven't eaten a decent meal in 18 months. All I ate yesterday was _A_ protein bar, and the day before that. I think a smoothie is just enough to start out with. I've been running for four years. High quality food hasn't been at the top of my list to be worried about; I've been more worried about evading my father and brother." I heard my voice rising and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Whoa, you mean the last time you had a decent meal was when you called me 18 months ago? Why didn't you say something?" Eliot asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"You were already worried enough about me, I didn't want to worry you more," I said looking at Eliot. He was looking at me the way I imagined a father would look at his kid for breaking the rules. "What?" I asked annoyed though I was touched that he did care and worry about me. "I had to make the money I had last. Running all over the country side isn't cheap. I have been avoiding cameras and three months ago I was drawing my brother out to Montana, if he or my father finds out you're here, the shit will hit the fan."

Eliot still had his arms crossed on his chest but nodded conceding my point. I was quickly bombarded with questions from everyone all at once, all talking over each other. "HEEEEYYY!" I shouted. They all fell silent, "too much noise, one at a time please and I may choose not to answer some of you on certain things." I saw Eliot smiling in the corner.

A blonde was the first to speak, "So are you like homeless or something?"

"Something like that," I replied. I learned her name to be Parker; she was the thief of the group. She was definitely 20 pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.

"Why did you spend the last whatever it was running?" Hardison asked.

"Abuse." I kept my answer short and sweet.

"What kind?" the man Eliot had called Nate asked.

"That's what I'm here to talk about."

"Is it bad?" Hardison asked.

"Damn it Hardison!" Eliot said starting to get angry. "She has spent almost four years running from her family, of course it's bad."

Hardison put his hands up showing surrender, "Okay man I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset either of you."

"It's fine Hardison and yes it is very bad. One of things I had to endure was being a hit man for my father. I only took the jobs that were rapists, murderers, and child abusers. The only job I flat out refused was when he asked me to kill Eliot Spencer." I now had everyone's attention.

"You were hired to kill Eliot?" Sophie asked shocked.

"Yeah but I'm not going to kill the man that saved my life and gave me a reason to live." Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked looking at everyone. I turned to look at Eliot, "Did I say something shocking?" I asked.

"Yeah you kinda did," he replied putting the finishing touches on a sandwich. I guess people weren't used to hearing that Eliot had done some good, even though that was exactly what he was doing now.

"Why did you run for so long when you could've just gone to Eliot?" Nate asked drinking a glass of whiskey.

"I wasn't ready to talk and I had to get the file put together that I sent. That took me almost three years to put together. I can't just share this with Eliot, if you guys are going to help me I need to tell all of you which isn't going to be easy," I said taking another sip of the smoothie.

"How long have you known Eliot?" Parker asked.

"Since I was 10," I replied. I looked over at Eliot, "You want to elaborate on that?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it further. He nodded.

"I was 18 when I first met Fallon. I was in the army. Her job was to bring food and water to the soldiers. She would walk 20 miles through jungle and desert one way to bring us supplies twice a day. That's when I started teaching her how to fight and a few other languages. She learned very quickly. I would also share my food and water with her; she wasn't fed very often at home. After I was out of the army her father hired me to teach her how to fight. She would spend all day with me from sunup till sun down and sometimes she wouldn't even go home. She was being abused even then and she never said anything. She never complained, not once. She later became a hit man under her father's orders," Eliot said.

Everyone was looking at me which was making me uncomfortable. "You were a hit man?" Hardison asked.

"One of the best and youngest," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A New Name and Shopping**

That night I slept on the sofa, using Eliot's lap as a pillow and he had placed a pillow there to make it more comfortable. He was running his fingers through my hair the way one strokes a cat that they have forgotten that they were petting. It was now de-tangled thanks to Sophie and once again hung at my waist. It had been a long time since anyone played with my hair and it felt good.

The next morning Sophie was insisting on taking me shopping, not just for clothes but for furniture for the apartment that they were giving me. It was completely empty and needed paint as well. "Come on it will be fun!" Sophie said. She was here with her husband visiting.

"I don't enjoy shopping," I replied taking a smoothie from Eliot.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Sophie insisted.

I rounded on her, "I've been avoiding security cameras for the past four years because my brother can hack any security feed. I will not bring the Irish mob down upon you or your team before you are ready! Especially when the Russian mob will back them!" She looked shocked at my yelling.

"Relax Fallon, she meant no harm," Eliot said cooking something in the skillet. His hair was pulled back with a bandanna and he was wearing a tee with jeans.

"Yeah I know, I'm just terrified of my brother and father. You know what they did to me Eliot. They have both hurt me since I was little and I don't want to go back there," I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Look I'm sorry for pushing the issue but you need some clothes and stuff for your new apartment and we can disguise you and your face. If it makes you feel better bring Eliot," Sophie said waving her hand at Eliot.

"Yeah I'm sure he appreciates you volunteering him," I said in a monotone taking another sip of my smoothie. Though some well-fitting clothes would be nice, the problem was that when I got back up to my original weight I would have to go shopping again. I took another sip, "are you sure that me moving into an apartment upstairs won't be a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no it's not a problem, it's my pleasure," Hardison said walking in to the kitchen. His voice had a slight accent that I couldn't place. Parker then dropped from the ceiling on her harness.

"What's with all the yelling?" Parker asked landing in a sitting position on the counter.

"A slight disagreement," I answered finishing my smoothie and going over to the sink to wash the glass. "Could I see the apartment that you intend to give me?" I asked looking at Hardison.

"Yeah man, come on follow me," Hardison said getting up and taking me to the back of the back room where a stair case sat. He lead me up the stairs and to the right. There were only two doors down that hall and he took me to the end of the hall. "Eliot's room is right there, I thought you would like to be close to him." Hardison said using hand gestures.

I nodded, "yes thank you."

"If you want I can install a breath and finger print lock along with a lock that requires an access code," Hardison offered.

"Yes I would appreciate it very much, and I would like it programmed so Eliot can come in," I replied. Hardison opened the door with a key before handing it to me.

"I can definitely do that, I'll leave you to it," Hardison said going back to the kitchen where Eliot was cooking. As Hardison left I walked into the apartment looking for a light switch. I found it next to the door and turned it on. The apartment was covered in dust and cob webs. Clearly it hadn't been used in years, nor cleaned.

"What do you think?" Eliot asked coming in to the room.

"I think it needs to be scrubbed from top to bottom with a bucket of hot soapy water with a bit of bleach," I replied still looking around.

"I thought as much, here's a broom," Eliot said coming to stand by me. I took it from him and got to work. "I'll go get more cleaning supplies. We'll have this place clean in no time."

"Thank you Eliot," I said sweeping and taking down cob webs. I hated spiders; I didn't want any in my new apartment. When Eliot came back with his arms full of cleaning supplies I had most of the front room done. At least swept and de-cob webbed. I could now see the beautiful hard wood floors. They would need a good scrub.

"You've been busy," Eliot said setting down the bucket of hot water, a mop, several wash clothes, some rubber gloves, pledge, bath room cleaner, a multi-surface cleaner for the kitchen, trash bags, a trash can, and a dust pan.

"How did you carry all this by yourself?" I asked picking up the dust pan as he assembled the trash can, getting the trash bag in it. I swept the huge pile of dust into the dust pan and dumped it into the trash.

"Careful packing, I stuck most of it in the trash can," Eliot answered. I nodded.

"I appreciate the help, cleaning this is going to take a while," I said as Eliot grabbed a pair of rubber gloves putting them on before grabbing a wash cloth and dipping it into the bucket.

"You're welcome," Eliot said his voice like a low growl that I had come to find calming. "I figured you would need some help if this place was going to be painted or even lived in."

"No kidding, this place hasn't been used in years, or even cleaned by the looks of it. This is going to take a while, even with the two of us," I said.

"Yeah, especially since the others have plans," Eliot said.

"Sophie isn't going to go shopping for me is she?" I asked.

"No," Eliot said almost laughing. "Nate and I have told her not too." I hoped she would listen to them. I moved into what I thought was the dining room and continued to sweep. As I swept Eliot went behind me scrubbing and mopping.

I don't know how long we had been cleaning when Sophie came to the apartment, "So you ready to go shopping? I'm getting tired."

"You're tired?" I asked. "What have you been doing? Eliot and I have been cleaning for hours so that I can move into this place. Maybe the shopping should wait till tomorrow." I didn't think I would have the energy for running around after today. I took off my sweat shirt and Sophie gasped. "What?" I asked. I had tied Eliot's tee in the back with a hair tie, causing my thin frame to be more visible.

"You're so thin!" Sophie said shocked.

"Yeah one meal a day will do that to you, especially after four years. Why do you think I have so many smoothies a day? I need to get my body used to eating several times a day."

"Fallon, why didn't you tell me how much weight you lost?" Eliot asked looking at me.

"You couldn't tell by hugging me the other day?" I asked. He had held me quite tightly; I thought for sure he would be able to tell how small I had become.

"Yeah, I could tell but…it's just shocking to actually see it," Eliot said.

"I'm fine Eliot. I'll get back in shape, with sometime," I said going back to sweeping. Several hours later the apartment was sparkling. "Well I'm ready for some food," I said picking up the cleaning supplies to take them back to wherever they belonged.

"I second that," Eliot said helping me pick up. It was now late afternoon and we had started cleaning in the morning. We both left the apartment laden with cleaning supplies. We carried them down the stairs to put them away and get something to eat.

"Thanks for helping," I said looking at Eliot.

"No problem darlin'," he replied.

~the next morning~

I took a shower and wore some more borrowed clothes from Eliot. He had an old pair of jeans that fit me perfectly and another tee. I wore my old tennis shoes that needed to be replaced. Sophie and Eliot were taking me shopping today. I wasn't thrilled but I did need new clothes and some stuff for my apartment, like a bed. I was more than comfortable sleeping in Eliot's lap, but I was sure he would like to sleep in his own bed.

I went into the kitchen to see a bowl of fruit in my spot at the counter and Eliot cooking with his hair pulled back in a bandanna and an apron on. "Morning Eliot," I said sitting down to the fruit bowl.

"Morning Fallon," Eliot said handing me some coffee. "You up to shopping today?"

"Not really, but I do need some clothes and furniture for my new apartment which I must thank everyone for giving me."

"You're welcome," Hardison said walking in to the kitchen. I then heard the click of high heels on the floor. Here comes Sophie.

"Ah, Fallon you ready?" she asked.

"No I am not and I told you the only one allowed to call me Fallon is Eliot." I turned to Hardison, "Any chance you could help me change my name?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want to be called?" Hardison asked.

"Dominique Dikeledi Griffin," I replied.

"Could you write that down?"

"Sure," I said taking his phone and inputting the information.

"How do you know how to use a smartphone?"

I looked up at him saving the note I typed my new name into, "I've been living on the streets, not a different planet." I handed his phone back to him and went back to my mixed fruit and coffee.

"I'll have your new identity ready for you before you go shopping and I'll change everything that is a digitized record so it all comes back to this new name." Hardison started typing like crazy on his phone changing things as Eliot placed breakfast in front of the others.

"Thank you Hardison," I said as Parker dropped from the ceiling landing on the counter between Hardison and me. "Morning Parker," I said as she slid off the counter to sit between me and Hardison.

"Hey," Parker replied. She was in her usual black get up. A few hours later I found myself in the cab of Eliot's truck as Sophie dragged us out to go shopping. Our first stop was Wal-Mart, though Sophie didn't agree. I preferred Wal-Mart and Target for my clothes shopping and Target had lots of cool stuff that I could use for my new apartment. Though for my bed and bath stuff Sophie was taking me to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. For my furniture she was taking me to Ikea and for my paint to Home Depot, per my request. Also by my request Pier 1 Imports. Today was going to be a long day.

Our first stop was Wal-Mart so that I could get some clothes that fit and new shoes, not to mention personal hygiene products that I had run out of. I got a few tee shirts and some loose yoga pants. I also got some socks and tennis shoes. I would have bought my clothes myself but Sophie insisted and it was easier not to argue with her. Getting the clothes took an hour and then we went to Target and spent a few hours there. I got some furniture pieces, lamps, rugs, more clothes, accessories for the bathroom, stuff for the kitchen: towels, cutting board, toaster, some glasses and plates, bowls, and dish soap.

After that we stopped for lunch which on my part was a silent affair though Sophie tried to get me to talk. I just wasn't in the mood to talk. Our next stop was Home Depot for paint and painting supplies and appliances and lights for the ceiling. All of which would be delivered tomorrow and installed for me so when we got back I had to paint, every room. We spent several hours at Home Depot. It was now three in the afternoon and we weren't done yet.

"Sophie, can we stop for the day? With the appliances coming tomorrow and being installed I need to get the walls painted and the walls need to be dry by then," I said trialing behind her, dragging my feet from exhaustion.

"Oh but we're almost done," Sophie said.

"I still have to pick out furniture for my bedroom, living room, dining room, get towels for the bathroom, bedding for the bed, my TV, laptop, and other electronics. Please, I'm exhausted and I would like to get the painting of my apartment done before the appliances come at noon." I was now leaning against Eliot's truck half awake. It was a two hour drive back to the Pub.

"Fine but as soon as the appliances are hooked up we go shopping to get the rest of your stuff," Sophie said getting in the car she drove and I climbed into the cab of Eliot's truck. As soon as he was in and had his seat belt on I used his lap as a pillow and quickly fell asleep. I awoke to Eliot shaking me.

"Fallon, we're back," he said as I sat up. I climbed out of the cab and started to pull things out of the bed. I got the lighter things like paint and lamps. I wasn't strong enough right now to lift anything heavier. Eliot grabbed my new ottoman. Sophie was carrying bags of clothes and things like deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, stuff for that time of the month, vitamins.

As soon as everything was upstairs I put all the lamps together and plugged them in so I could see. I then started to get the paint ready. "Fallon!" Eliot called.

"What!" I called taping things off.

"Come get something to eat then I'll help you paint!" Eliot called back. I set down the tape and went downstairs to the kitchen in the restaurant. I sat down at the end of the bar a little further from everyone. Sure I liked this bunch of people but right now I wanted to be left alone. Nate was coming to sit beside me, "Nate, I wouldn't," Eliot warned. Nate looked at him, "I may have taught her to fight but she hasn't learned the control that I have." That was true, I was getting better at control but if I lost my temper I could hurt those closest to me.

"You certainly know her well," Nate said backing off.

I picked at my bowl of fruit not really all that hungry, "I spent a good portion of my childhood with him. He did the job my family wouldn't." I looked back to Eliot, "Do you mind if I take this upstairs with me and go back to work?"

"No go ahead, I'll be up in a little bit to help you paint," Eliot said. I took my bowl of fruit and went back up the stairs. Once in my apartment I set my bowl down in the kitchen, turned on my new radio, and went back to taping off things. I had everything taped off and the outlet and light switch covers removed before Eliot came up.

"You've been busy," Eliot said. I went into the kitchen to get a bite of fruit. I also grabbed the painting tarps to start taping those down to the wood floors.

"Let's start taping these down in the back and work our way back to the front room," I said throwing Eliot a tarp. I had made sure to get enough to tape off the whole apartment so paint wouldn't get tracked all over.

"You all right Fallon?" Eliot asked following me to the back rooms.

"I'm tired and a little annoyed that I'll be up all night painting so that the appliances can be installed tomorrow. So once the tarps are put down I suggest we start with the closet where the washer and dryer will go and the kitchen." I went into my bedroom and Eliot went into the bathroom to tape our tarps down. An hour later we were both back in the front room and out of painters tape and out of tarps. "Should we start in the kitchen?" I asked grabbing the paint for the kitchen.

"Sure," Eliot replied grabbing a paint brush, paint roller, and paint tray. The kitchen was going to be painted with one wall being red; the other wall would be a light forest green. The inside of the closet was going to be white, as were the other closets in the hall. My room was to be a light purple, the bathroom a soft green, the dining room a soft gold, the living room the same as the bathroom.

Several hours later we were finishing the bedroom, the living room being the first thing we did after the kitchen so it would be dry when the delivery men came. When we were done it was about five in the morning. "Well I'm ready for some sleep," I said yawning as Eliot was putting the light switch cover and outlet covers back on in the kitchen.

"You aren't kidding and there's still more shopping to get done," Eliot replied.

"Don't remind me," I said stretching. The place looked great, all the plastic tarps had been removed and all the tape had removed from base boards, door frames, and windows. "I'm going to go crash on the couch," I said leaving and heading for the couch in the main room where everyone hung out downstairs. I was asleep quickly.

I woke up to Eliot shaking me, "Your stuff is here." I groaned sitting up taking the coffee Eliot handed me and went to supervise the installing of the appliances. The appliances were installed quicker than I thought and then Sophie dragged me out to Ikea and Bed Bath and Beyond.

"Sophie I'm exhausted, couldn't this wait a couple of hours?" I asked as she dragged me and Eliot out to the parking lot.

"Sleep in the car on the way, both places are having a sale," Sophie said excited. I groaned as she pushed me to Eliot's truck. She wanted to load most of the furniture for the bed room in there along with a box spring and mattress. As soon as I was in the cab I went to sleep, or a half of a doze.

Once at Ikea Sophie said, "Pick what you want, don't worry about the price." I nodded walking through the store looking at the bedroom sets. I had room for a queen sized bed so I intended to get one and a nice dresser, two night side tables, bookshelves and a desk. I chose furniture made out of a dark cherry wood. I also got my mattress there and it was somehow all loaded up in the bed of Eliot's truck. Our next stop was Bed Bath and Beyond for bedding and towels. Tomorrow we were going to Pier 1 for pillows, blankets, sofa and chairs, dining room furniture, and curtains. Then it would be Best Buy for my new TV and laptop.

I picked out dark purple and bright yellow towels for the bathroom and I chose white and purple bedding. By the time I was at the check-out with Sophie I was leaning against Eliot barely able to stand I was so tired. Eliot wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help support me as I was falling asleep against him. As soon as I was in the cab I was asleep. When I woke up I was in my new bed, in my new room with Eliot sitting on a chair in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed**

The next morning I finished putting my room together, though the bed was already put together and under the window like I wanted it. Today Sophie was taking me to get stuff for the living room, curtains, my TV and laptop. Today was also the day the whole team would hear my story. The shopping only took a few hours and Hardison got to work installing my locks and making my apartment a smart home. Meaning I could work it all from my phone, even though it was disposable.

Hardison got me the coolest TV and laptop and helped me set them up. I would love to play with them, but today was the day I spoke to the whole team. It was now or never. I paced around my apartment as Hardison was working on putting the locks on the door. "You all right Nikki?" he asked using a nick name for my new name.

"I'm nervous, today is the day I tell my story Hardison. It's a horrible long tale. If I hadn't met Eliot sixteen years ago I wouldn't be here talking to you. I would be dead," I said fighting back tears.

"What exactly did Eliot do to save your life?" Hardison asked looking up from the door.

"He was there for me at a time when no one else was," I replied leaving the room. I needed to do something else to get my mind off what I was going to talk about. I headed for the kitchen in the restaurant to cook.

 **Eliot's POV**

I was walking up to the apartments to see if Fal- Nikki was up there. She had told me last night that she was going to tell everyone her story. She had fallen asleep on my lap while I was sitting on the sofa. I didn't have the heart to move her or leave. She would need me. If it were possible I would just let her tell me then relay it to everyone else, but if the team had questions about how to do this job we were going to do she would have to be there. She would also have to be part of this con if we were to be successful.

I noticed Hardison working on installing locks on her door. She had the lock on the door knob, dead bolt, finger print and breath lock. It seemed like over kill but when you've done the things that she and I have done there was no such thing as paranoia or over kill on security. "Hardison," I growled. He looked up at me. "Where is F-Nikki?" I caught myself for a second time in five minutes calling her by her birth name. She would need me to stop calling her Fallon to move on. She needed to bury Fallon to become Dominique Dikeledi Griffin. "Where is she?" I asked.

"I think she went to the kitchen," Hardison said going back to the locks. I turned to walk away, "hey Eliot?" I turned to look at him.

"What Hardison?" I growled.

"I'll need you later for the finger print and breath lock. She wants it programmed so you can come in. She'll have to give you the code to the key pad though," Hardison said working with a screw driver. I nodded walking away. I went down to the kitchen in the restaurant. I found Nikki down there cooking about five different dishes, cutting up some veggies and yelling for runners. She always was a multi-tasker.

"Nikki! What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Focusing on anything but my past because here shortly that's all I'm going to be focused on for a few hours." She turned to a shelf above where she was cutting up veggies and slammed her open hand on the table, "Runners!" She turned back to the stove.

 **Nikki's(Fallon's) POV**

I spent a few hours in the kitchen with Eliot helping me cook. He knew I would need him. The things I had survived made some of what Eliot been through look like child's play. "Hey Eliot," I said turning over the stake I was cooking before turning to the omlet I was making.

"Yeah Nikki?"

"I need you to stay close today and possibly tonight. And when I'm talking to the team to hold me me as tight as you can, to help me keep it together." I plated the omlet and I placed it on the shelf, "Runners!" I called. The main cook for the morning shift was out sick so I was taking over for the time being.

"Nikki, you know if I hold you as tight as I can I will hurt you," Eliot said not taking his focus away from some dish whose name I could not remember but it was fancy.

"We both know that you couldn't hurt me if you tried," I replied plating up five dishes before the afternoon cook walked in.

"You know what I mean," Eliot growled. I gave him a weak smile as we left the kitchen. I did know what he meant but he also knew what I meant. There was a reason I was such a good hitter. He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Don't worry, I'll do what you need me to so you can tell the team."

"Thank you Eliot," I said softly. Before I knew it I was in Eliot's lap in the main room where the team discussud cases. Nate and Sophie were still there. Everyone was gathered in front of me. I took a deep breath, "I guess I should start at the beginning." I paused for a beat and Eliot tightened his grip on me. "Things started when I was three, or at least that's when I can remember them starting. My mother left and that's when my training started, among other things. At that age my father and brother started raping me, my training to be a hit man/sniper started. I also faced severe punishments if I didn't meet expectations."

I took a deep breath trying to keep it together. "If I didn't do well enough at anything I was whipped. If I didn't make a clean kill human or animal I was non-fatally stabbed and if I let a kill bother me I was tortured with burns, cuts, ect. If I didn't excel fast enough in training I was forced to run 10 miles with no food or water. If I didn't do what I was told I was starved and if I had any interaction with an outsider I was publicly flogged." I was now sobbing and Eliot was holding me so tight I could barely breathe but it was helping greatly.

"Nikki, it's okay no one here is going to judge you for what you did in the past," Eliot whispered in my ear. I knew I could trust him with that but they still might fear me.

"But over this torture, I had one advantage; I cannot feel physical pain. It's a medical condition. In some situations it's a handy thing but most of the time it's a pain in my ass." I let that information sink before I moved on to my kills, just the numbers anyway, they didn't need to know the details. "By the time I was 15, before that even I had 150 kills. By the time I was 20 that number had increased to 250. I know all their names, dates, locations, if they had a family, everything." This was the hardest part for me to talk about.

It took me several minutes to pull myself together and Eliot tried his best but he knew there was little he could do to bring peace of mind from the people I had killed, just as I knew there was little I could do for him. He tightened his grip even more, it didn't hurt but breathing became easier and harder at the same time. I wasn't going to complain, the pressure that was around my waist felt good. It made me feel safe and protected.

"I have also learned several languages: Hebrew, Arabic, Spanish, French, Farsi Greek, Russian, Italian, Irish, and German." It was a long list but this is why I was good at gifting, I could play almost any part from any where in the world. I had studied human body language for years. "I'm also very skilled at Krav Maga, a form of self-defense. I have good knife fighting skills, and I can play a guitar and sing. I owe my fighting skills to Eliot and my music skills." I leaned back into him and smiled.

"So what exactly do you do, if you were to plan a job?" Parker asked. I thought Nate would have asked me that seeing how he was the master mind.

"I grift, I also hack. I'm a hitter, grifter, master mind, hacker, and thief all rolled into one."

"So you are a one man team," Nate said.

"Basically," I replied. "Is that all you need from me for now? I would like to go for a run." Running off things was how I dealt when I didn't have Eliot to help me, maybe he would spar with me. Us sparring together was actually quite a sight. We never actually made contact with each other because of the force we could hit each other would do severe damage. We could easily kill each other if we weren't careful.

"Yeah, that's all we need for now. The file you sent has the hole structure of both mobs mapped out in great detail. Go do what you need to do," Hardison said grabbing the flash drive I had a copy of the files on and plugged it into his laptop.

"Thank you," I said getting up and heading for the door with Eliot right behind me. He would keep his word and stay close to me today.

 **Eliot's POV Later that night**

Nikki and I went for a run and I was surprised at how long she was able to run given how much weight she had lost. We were now in her bed and she was using my chest as a pillow. If anyone else tried this she would have a panic attack and hurt the person this close to her if not kill. She had trouble falling asleep but she had finally managed it. About an hour later I was about to drift off when she started thrashing and screaming. She was trying to fight me and I quickly restrained her by pulling her back onto my chest and wrapping my arms around her.

She continued to fight me and I tried to calm her down. "Nikki, it's just a dream. You're safe, I promise you. I'm right here, I won't leave you." She seemed to calm down at that. Minutes later she was thrashing again but this time she woke up and ran to her bathroom. I jumped up and ran behind her to find her puking into the toliet. I pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. She clearly wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, and neither was I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: She Loves you Eliot**

 **Eliot's POV**

The next morning she stayed close to me, barely able to stand she was so tired and weak from being sick. I went to make breakfast for the others and she sat in the kitchen next to me half asleep as I bustled about. The others wisely left her alone as they came down to the kitchen for the scrambled eggs, bacon, cinnamon pancakes, and freshly squeezed OJ. Even Parker left her alone. Nikki seemed to adjust to Parker's odd personality quite quickly.

~Time Skip~

I was sitting on the couch in the main room where we briefed cases, Nikki was drifting off to sleep using my lap as a pillow, with a pillow to make it more comfortable. Her face was turned towards my stomach, the rest of her body turned to face the back of the couch. Her back was to the rest of the room. She had a hold of my shirt near my hip. Sophie sat down on the chair across from the couch. "What do you want Sophie?" I asked.

"Can't I just sit here with my friend?" She asked her tone suggesting she had other ideas.

"What is you want to talk about Sophie?" I asked.

Just then Nate walked by, "Just tell him Sophie, while she's asleep." I decided not to tell them she wasn't asleep yet, this would be interesting.

"Get on with it Sophie, I didn't get any sleep last night, nor did she," I growled.

"I just noticed how she is around you. The other day when she had that panic attack you were the only one that could bring her out of it. She needs you, to just function."

"I've known her for 16 years, of course I know how to bring her out of that. It happened a lot when she was staying with me growing up." Where was Sophie going with this?

"She loves you, don't break her heart. She's barely whole as it is now, she's barely able to function."

"I know the state she is in and the last time I was in a relationship it ended in tears for the both of us."

"She's not Amy Eliot. She knows your past, the life you have chosen and she still loves you. She loves you unconditionally. She'll stay by your side no matter what," Sophie said. I knew she was right about that but Nikki wasn't ready for anything like that kind of relationship. She would have to decided when and where to take things.

"Nikki will have to make that decision," I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Walking Down the Same Road**

 **Nikki** **'** **s POV**

Three months had passed since I heard that conversation between Sophie and Eliot. Sophie was right, without Eliot I couldn't function, I couldn't even breathe. I was now back to my original weight of 125. I had been working on a plan with Hardison. My mother was being tracked. She was more likely to help me, especially since I found out my father kept her away so he could train me to be his personal hit man.

At least that was my hope. At this current moment I was cooking in the kitchen next to Eliot. Eliot was the first to speak, "so that conversation I had with Sophie, how much did you hear?"

"All of it, and Sophie is right, I need you to just function. You're the only man I could ever be with. I'm just trying to figure out if I can handle a relationship at this point," I answered. He was silent, and I remained silent waiting for an answer hoping I didn't just say the wrong thing. I needed him, without him I wasn't sure what I would do.

"By relationship you mean other than what we have now?" Eliot asked. I nodded knowing he was looking at me. "You know my track record of one night stands and," he hesitated not sure if to continue or not.

"Amy," I finished for him. He nodded. "Yeah Eliot I know, I also know that you told her you're about a hundred miles down a road that you can't turn back from. I'm down a very similar path, down a parallel track. One of us just needs to make the jump on to the other's path. I went down that path the moment I killed my first person." I looked over at him as I worked three skillets at once.

"What if neither of us is ready to take that jump?" Eliot asked.

"We'll help each other take that leap. We'll wait for the other," I said. I would wait a life time for this man; I just hoped he would do the same. He went back to cooking and didn't say anything for the rest of the time we were down there. I knew better than to ask him what he was thinking when he was trying to figure it out himself. Later that afternoon I had Eliot's guitar in my lap as I sat on the sofa. I started tuning it.

As I got it in tune Eliot walked in. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I wasn't very good with the spoken word, so when I didn't know how to say something I found a song that said it and played the song as I sung. "What'cha singing Nikki?" Eliot asked.

"You'll find out," I replied finishing the tuning process.

"You gonna sing?" Parker asked sitting down beside me. I nodded and I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and started.

"For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand and I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me."

 **Eliot** **'** **s POV**

As Nikki sang I knew she was talking to me, telling me how much I had done for her. I could understand that I changed her life, especially after she told the team what she had been through. Most of it she hadn't even told me, I had no idea that she was tortured if she didn't succeed or excel fast enough. That would explain why she would apologize and back away from me when she didn't do something right when I was teaching her how to fight, she expecting me to hurt her. She wasn't afraid of me, but being afraid and expecting pain were too different things.

But as she said, she did have an advantage; she couldn't feel pain, not physical pain anyway. Even though I knew I had changed her life for the better I still had a hard time believing it. I was once a hit man, I didn't do that anymore, I helped people. Soon her song came to an end and she reopened her eyes. I nodded to her to tell her I understood what she was saying.

Later that night I went into her room. I had been sleeping in her room with because of her nightmares. I was the only one that could calm her down or even attempt to wake her without getting hurt. Well at least not as hurt as others would be, she could kick my ass. "I'm willing to try if you are, I'm just not ready yet and I do worry that I could hurt," I said. She had looked up after my first sentence. "And don't tell me that I can't hurt you. I don't mean physically."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

I was talking with Hardison and the rest of the crew, except for Sophie and Nate. They had gone home to Paris. "What's going to be the best way to do this?" Hardison asked.

"We're going to have bring in some muscle from the outside. My father knows too much about Eliot and will use him to get to me. He'll also use me to get to Eliot. I know some people that I can call," I said.

"Who would you be calling?" Eliot asked.

"Three other hitters, two of which owe me a favor for not killing them and killing the hit man that came after them. The other owes me for keeping her secret, her biggest secret," I said.

"So what is our way in?" Parker asked her hand shooting up into the air.

"I am," I said. "You're going to use me as bait. Hardison what did you find out about my mother? She may be needed to pull this off and may be willing to help."

"She left when you were three; your father got a restraining order against her and got full custody of you and your brother. She left to go to New York. There she got remarried and it seems moved on with her life, but if you look into her social media," Hardison said typing on his laptop pulling something up on the screen. "She has tons of stuff posted about her kids and how her ex-husband pushed her out of their lives."

"So she doesn't know what he did?" I asked.

"It doesn't look like it," Hardison said looking up at me as though he was looking up over his glasses though he didn't wear any.

"So she may be willing to help after all. This is all going to depend on her," I said as Eliot moved to stand behind me. I didn't even bother to follow him with my eyes. I trusted him. Most people I had to keep in front of me.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing your mother after all this time?" Eliot asked.

"I don't know, I may need you to come with me," I said.

"Whatever you need darlin'," he said. I was glad he didn't ask me any questions.

"All right I'll get two first class tickets to New York," Hardison said typing.

"No!" I said. Hardison looked at me. "I don't handle planes well," I said. The only times I had ever been on a plane was when I was going overseas on a hit.

Eliot moved so he was in front of me, "Nikki," he said. I looked at him, "I know you don't like planes but it's the fastest way to get to New York. And to do this you are going to have to go to Boston and the rest of us will be taking a plane."

"Eliot, I can't. You know the times I go on planes is to take a job. I don't do that anymore. Planes don't have happy memories for me. Please," I begged.

He knelt down in front of me, "I'll be right there with you Nikki. I want you to try to take the plane but if it is really too hard for you we can take a train back. I won't ask you to get on a plane ever again." I watched his face carefully trying to decide if he was telling me the truth. "I promise Nikki," Eliot said watching me search his face. I was terrified.

"I can't Eliot," I said my voice breaking. "You'd have to give me some of your special sedatives just to keep me from having a panic attack." Eliot pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, clinging to him.

"I promised no one would hurt you ever again. I will be there to keep you safe, please just get on the plane. I'll pack my special sedatives just in case. Please Nikki just try." I looked at him, it sounded like he was begging. I finally nodded. I trusted this man. It was time I let Fallon's fears die with her, I had to completely bury her with her fears and insecurities till just the real me was left. Well, what was left of me. My father and brother had destroyed most of the real me. I had hidden what was left of that person deep within to protect her and Eliot could see her. Just as I could see the man he said he looked for every morning in the mirror for that he hadn't seen him in years.

"Get the tickets Hardison, we leave today. It's time to end this thing," Eliot said not taking his eyes off of me. A few hours later I found myself at the airport terminal and I was scared. Eliot kept his arm around my shoulders. "Just breathe Nikki, as soon as we're seated I'll sedate you," he whispered in my ear. I nodded numbly, staying close to his side. All I had with me was a small carryon bag that had a change of clothes for the both of us and a hair brush and travel sizes of personal hygiene products in a zip up plastic bag.

It wasn't long before both of us were seated and I strapped myself in as Eliot placed a patch on my neck and I was out. When I woke up it was morning and I was in a hotel room. Eliot was right next to me, not quite asleep but not awake either. I moved closer to him and fell back asleep. I wasn't sure where I was but as long as Eliot was there I didn't care. I don't know how long I slept there but I soon smelled coffee. I stirred and Eliot was not in the bed with me. "Eliot?" I asked sitting up and stretching.

"I'm right here darlin'," I heard his voice say. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I finished stretching. He sat down next to me and passed me some coffee. I took it nodding in thanks. "Are you ready for this afternoon?" Eliot asked.

I took a sip of the coffee and shook my head, "no, but I don't think that I will ever be ready. I don't have much of a choice though if we are to pull off our half baked plan," I said.

Eliot nodded, "Go get ready for the day, breakfast should be up soon." I left with the bag I had brought and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I was washing up I heard the food cart being wheeled in. My mom was coming here to meet us. Eliot thought that would be better than going somewhere public, it would be easier for me anyway. I came out about 20 minutes later in a pair of jeans; in fact it was the pair Eliot had given me almost five months ago and one of the tees he had given me. My hair was wet and was brushing against my hips as I brushed it. "Those seem to be your favorite clothes," Eliot said looking up from setting the table.

"Yeah they are," I said sitting down to eat. I wasn't all that hungry, I actually felt sick. I was just too nervous. Eliot sat down to eat and he ate in silence as I just sat there thinking.

"You need to eat Nikki," Eliot said.

"I will later, I just don't feel good right now," I replied not looking up from whatever I was staring at in front of me. Eliot opened his mouth to say something more when a knock came at the door. Eliot got up to open the door and I fought to keep my breathing even.

"Nikki, just relax, I'm here. I made you a promise that I intend to keep." I nodded and he opened the door. In the door way stood a pale woman with short black hair and blue eyes. Her blue eyes were cold, dead, and uncaring, unlike Eliot's which were warm, kind, caring, and gentle. I had seen his become aglow with rage but that didn't happen very often and had never been directed toward me. She was thin and tall. She wore a pair of white jeans with white heels and a tee that read, "I NYC". "Mrs. Paternack?" Eliot asked.

"Yes that's me. Mr. Spencer I assume," she said. Her Russian accent was thick, but there was a hit of Irish there as well. Eliot nodded. The moment I saw her eyes I wondered if I made a mistake in asking for her help. Eliot let her in and locked the door behind him. She walked in and looked at me. I avoided eye contact with her, "Fallon?" she asked. I shrunk away as Eliot came to stand next to me.

"Stand up for a minute Nikki," he said. I did as he asked without question. He sat down in my chair then pulled me into his lap. "Her name is Nikki now," Eliot said.

"For her it's Dominque," I said not looking up. Eliot then told my story because I was falling apart and couldn't speak clearly.

"Will you help us help your daughter?" Eliot asked after he had explained everything.

"My ex did all of that?" she asked shocked. I nodded into Eliot's chest. "And your brother?" I nodded again. "Then I will help. You didn't sign up for this. You deserve your own life."

"Thank you," I managed to whisper.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said smiling. I cringed at the nick name. She had no right to call me that. I hadn't seen her since I was no more than a toddler. "My husband and his crew will also help."

"Thank you Mrs. Paternack, we'll be in touch," Eliot said shaking her hand. He stood and placed me back in the chair and walked her out. He spent the next several hours with me trying to get me to relax. I did eventually eat the breakfast he had ordered. When we left we took a train back. He didn't want to stress me out further than I had already been today, for which I was grateful. I had myself a really great guy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: What's Broken Can't Possibly be Broken Again**

We had just finished our plan on how to take my father down. My mother had agreed to meet and talk, especially after she found out what my father did to me. Since she didn't know what I had gone through or what I was forced to do she would help us. I had also called three hitters, we needed help. Quinn, Mikel Dayan, and a friend of mine whose real name I didn't know. I called her Em, her name used to be Embery and she used to be a he. Eliot sat down next to me.

"So what you said last night, are you really ready?"

"Yeah, I am Eliot. Are you?" I asked. It had been three months since that conversation between him and Sophie and a month since that conversation we had in my bedroom. We had spent that time trying to figure the best move of how to take my father and brother out and my brother's best friend Braden Boyle.

"Yeah, I'm ready but I'm worried about hurting you," Eliot said.

"Eliot, I'm ready broken. My heart isn't even whole to start with. It can't possibly be broken again." He looked at me in a questioning way. "I'm not like a car that can be fixed Eliot. I'm never going to run right. But I do know that you are the only person I could ever be with. I'm still learning to trust the others."

"I know trust is hard for you, but you can trust these guys," Eliot said.

"I know Eliot the only reason I am even trying to learn to trust them is because you do. I would follow you blind folded through a wild fire on a rope bridge," I said smiling at him.

He gave me a weak smile, "What about my past?"

"What about it?" I asked. He looked at me as though I just asked the dumbest thing possible. "We all have a past Eliot. The thing is it is in the past. The past shapes us but doesn't make you who you are. Both of us should know that better than anyone," I said. I saw tears form in his eyes at my words. I placed my hand on the side of his face and used my thumb to wipe away the tears. I pulled him to a hug as the tears started fall more freely. I was the only person that ever saw this side of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Nightmare**

 _I was sitting in a chair with my hands cuffed behind me and to the chair. My arms were duct taped to the arms of the chair and my legs taped to the legs of the chair. Thick rope was at my waist, another restraint. A total of 15 men were in the room, the one in front of me with the hunting knife was the mark for the job I had been working a job. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked. The drugs in my system made him sound far away and my vision was blurry._

 _I didn't respond, I knew what they wanted and I wasn't going to give it to them. "If you won't talk, I'll make wish you were dead." I saw a red flashing light. This was being recorded. I had a pretty good idea of where it was being sent. I knew I was somewhere in the middle east and in a place that had a large bounty on my friend's head. This was to get to him. These guys didn't know that I couldn't feel physical pain, but that was not their goal. I was glad I had discussed this with my friend, so he would know what to do. He wouldn't put his life on the line, hopefully._

 _They could torture me all they wanted. I wouldn't talk, but I had to figure out how to tell Eliot to get help, I knew he was watching. This was to torture him and I knew he would come even though I would tell him to stay. "Fine then, if you won't tell us where Eliot Spencer is then we'll make him come to us. But he won't make it in time to save you," the man drawled. I couldn't place his accent but his face was finally coming into focus. He had a slight beard of black hair and dark skin. A plain turban was wrapped around his head. "Speak!" he yelled, hoping to scare me into talking._

 _I kept eye contact with him, not breaking it. He punched me in the jaw and I spat, my blood mixing with my saliva. "If you're expecting to break me, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," I said spitting once again, though this time I aimed for his face instead of the ground. I hit my mark, right between his eyes._

 _He slapped me this time, my head snapping to the side. The sting that people talk about when they are hit never came. "You little bitch!" he yelled. As things came into focus I could see the floor was concrete, as were the walls. There were a few bulbs hanging from wires in the ceiling. No windows, one room with a door leading out presumably. In the corner was a bucket, the bathroom. In another corner was bottled water and dried fruits and nuts._

 _"_ _I've heard that before, didn't your mother teach you better manners?" I asked biting back a laugh. He delivered a blow to my gut. I grunted as the air was knocked from my body. "It's rude to hit a woman, especially when she can't fight back" I growled. My friend had taught me to fight and not give up. If what I thought was going on then I knew help would come. I just hoped I was right, I may not be able to feel physical pain but that didn't mean I could hold out indefinitely._

 _For the next several hours I was cut and stabbed. "Before this is over I will skin you alive," one of the men growled. I didn't care who it was so I didn't bother to pay attention. They were all taking turns torturing me. "You're going to die here but before you do you're going to watch your friend die." I fought the urge to fight against my restraints. They were trying to get to me. I worked to school my features to show disinterest. I did my best to keep my rage out of my face and eyes as their taunts continued._

 _As they taunted I thought hard about how much time had passed, trying to figure out how long I had been here. I knew I had been taken in the afternoon, and I knew the drugs they had given me had knocked me out for at least three hours. I also knew I had been here for about 15 hours. The time came up to about a day. "Hey are you listening?" one of the snapped. I didn't bother to open my eyes; I was placing myself in a better spot._

 _I felt a slap across my face but I didn't open my eyes. "Look at me!" one of them screamed. I opened my eyes and merely glared him at him. "Where is Eliot Spencer?"_

 _"_ _How could I know where he is when you have me locked in here?" I asked. My voice sounded tired and distant and cold to my ears. I thought I saw something move in the rafters but knew it wasn't Eliot. I hadn't been here long enough for him to get here._

 _The guy I had first seen when I opened my eyes moved to stand in front of me, "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS ELIOT SPENCER?!" he screamed. I ignored him. I was slapped, forcing me to look at him. "If you do not tell me where he is I will skin you alive," he growled._

 _"_ _Then you had better get started," I said my eyes burning. I felt a needle dig into my skin and warmth spread throughout my body originating from the needle. My vision started to blacken at the edges and the darkness moved inward._

 _"_ _Then I will, when you wake up and let me assure you that it will be the most painful hours of your life!" I smirked slightly. I did not know physical pain. With that everything went silent and dark._

 _When I woke I wasn't sure how much time had passed, the drugs left me weak. I looked around the room to see most of the guys had left, two standing by what I assumed to be the door and the one who had threatened to skin me was over by a table sharpening some knives. I looked down to see that my shirt and bra had been removed. My skin was stained red and marred with cuts. "I see you are awake," the man in the turban said._

 _"_ _Why don't you just get on with it? I'm not going to tell you anything," I said turning my attention to him._

 _"_ _Oh I will but first I'm going to make you wait first, put you on edge." A smile tugged at my lips, my eyes lighting with humor. "Something funny to you?" he asked nonchantanly._

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't do on edge," I said. After few moments I asked, "So you have a name?" I asked._

 _"_ _Akin," he replied. (AH-keen) He looked up at me from his knives, "What about you?"_

 _"_ _Several, depends on who ask," I replied. He looked at me again asking for a name, "you can call me Abbey." He nodded. "How long have I been here?" I asked._

 _"_ _58 hours," he replied. I nodded; if I was right then help should be here in about five hours. It was going to be a long five hours. He moved to sit beside me and pulled one of his knives. He cut into me, starting in between my breasts and down to my belly button. He started working the skin to the right, peeling it from my flesh. After two hours he had it hanging off my shoulder and hip. He moved to the other side. Two hours I told myself._

 _Two more hours and help would be here, but would I still be alive? The pain wouldn't kill me but the blood loss would. I was already light headed. He had the skin half way over to my side when someone collided into Akin. I looked up to see Quin and his sister Em. They were dealing with the men inside the room and the ones coming in from outside. Someone kneeled beside me, "Fallon?" the voice was full of concern and sounded as though it was breaking._

 _I turned to look at the person, the low growl in the voice being comforting and it scared me to know that he was here. "Eliot," I said. I was so tired; all I wanted was to sleep, to close my eyes._

 _"_ _Fallon," Eliot said shaking me slightly. "Please look at me, open your eyes darlin', please," he begged and I could hear the raw emotion in his voice. I tried to open my eyes and barely managed the task. "There you go darlin' we're going to get you out here. Just hang on, please."_

 _"_ _I'm trying El, just stay with me, please," I said looking at him fighting the darkness pressing down on me. I felt him trying to keep my skin to my sides together as someone else cut my bonds._

 _"_ _I will Fallon, I will, help is on the way. Please just hold on," Eliot said and I nodded. With that darkness closed in on me. When I started to come to I heard a beeping. I forced my eyes open and was blinded by a bright light._

 _"_ _Where am I?" I asked hoping someone was in the room. I blinked a few times clearing my vision. The room I was in was white._

 _"_ _You're in a hospital," I heard Eliot say. I looked at him and was surprised to see there were tear stains on his face. I reached a hand out to him which he took in one of his own. "The doctors managed to fix you up and get you stable enough for the plane ride home. You're in the New York Hospital." I nodded._

 _"_ _Where was I before you found me I mean?" I asked. I still hadn't figured that out._

 _"_ _Arabia," he told me._

 _"_ _That explains the accent," I said. "I couldn't place it before. I'm sorry I scared you like that."_

 _"_ _No darlin' I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner, I'm sorry that you went through all that. I am so sorry," he apologized over and over again._

 _"_ _Come here Eliot," I said pulling him towards me._

 _"_ _No, I don't want to bump you and don't give me that shit about not being able to hurt you," he said._

 _"_ _Don't make me kick your ass, get over here Eliot Spencer," I said firmly. He nodded and came towards me and slid in the bed beside me. I wiped some tears from his face. "It isn't your fault sweetie; I made a mistake and got caught. They used me to get to you. Thanks for sticking with the plan," I said stroking his hair._

 _"_ _No problem hon," he replied kissing the side of my head. I used his chest as a pillow and went to sleep. He was here, I was safe._

I woke with a start and in pain. The only time I could feel pain was when I dreamed. I wasn't sure why nor were the doctors. Eliot sat up beside me, "Nikki, you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah bad dream, memory is the better word. Arabia," I answered.

"Come here," he said pulling me on to his chest as he laid back down. I curled into him and cried silently.

"It wasn't your fault," I said before drifting back off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Take Down**

Two days later we were in my warehouse in Chicago. Here is where the other hitters would meet up with us and discuss the plan further. The Russian mob would meet us in Boston in the Irish mob's territory in three days' time. "You sure about that this?" Hardison asked.

"Are you? You're in more danger than I am. My father won't kill me, though he comes close sometimes. Our plan is shaky at best."

"Do you know no fear?" Hardison asked.

"I know fear quite well, but not for myself," I replied turning to our three other hitters Mikel Dayan, Quinn, and Em. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yes," they all answered together. We would have to leave shortly to set up in Boston. We had to break in to their main office which was a warehouse and set up the traps and get people in place.

I turned to Eliot, "Please stick to the plan, no matter what happens," I begged. He was to stay here and watch things on the cameras Parker and I were going to set up.

He wrapped his arms around me, "And you please be careful, I need you. Just come back, please?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck, "There is nothing on this earth that could keep me from coming back to you, I too need you. I promise I'll be back. I'll meet you here by the end of the week. I love you," I said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," he said returning the kiss. When we broke apart he pressed something into my hand. "Here, the sedatives so that you can get on the plane."

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. Both of us were worried. This could end badly.

"Quinn, you take care of her, make sure she comes home to me," Eliot said to Quinn.

"Don't worry Eliot; we'll take care of all your team. We'll bring everyone home," Quinn promised.

 **Three Days Later**

Everything in the warehouse was set. My friends were in the rafters up above, the Russian mob just outside, and Hardison was a block away on his laptop watching the camera feeds. Soon enough my father should be here, but my brother was now in charge. "All right, they're five minutes out," Hardison said over the coms.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you have 200 hundred men and women coming down on you," Hardison said.

"What?" Eliot yelled. I was surprised the coms worked from such a distance.

"Damn it Hardison," I growled. "Eliot you stay where you are, only a few of them can fight. The worst that's going to happen to this team is a few broken ribs." He started to protest. "You stay right where you are or I'll kick your ass from Portland to China, to Timbuctoo to Australia, and then back to Portland," I growled.

I heard him grumble but knew I had won the argument. "Damn girl," Hardison said.

"You're next," I said in a deadly tone. His end of the com went silent. "Is everyone in place?" I asked. I got several yeses. "Parker, you ready?" I asked.

"Ready, weapons are out of the warehouse," she said.

"Ready," came the three hitters' voices.

"Ready," Hardison said.

"Ready," Eliot said.

"Let's go," I said as the door to the warehouse opened to reveal the Irish mob, my brother at the head.

"Well, well, well, look at what finally came home," my brother drawled.

"Hello to you too Conall," I said turning to face him. "I see that you are now the boss, I suppose congratulations are in order." I heard Eliot growl, "Not now Eliot," I said without moving my lips and quietly. Slowly the room started to fill till I was surrounded.

"Just say the word," I heard Quinn's voice in my ear.

"It was unwise for you to come here, especially alone," my father said.

"Well I never said I was smart. I want out," I said.

"And what army is going to help you?" Braden Boyle laughed.

"My mother's," I answered. I watched my father's face pale as the Russian mob came in and surrounded the Irish mob. "I started running with a different crowd," I said as the enforcers of the Russians drew their weapons.

"What have you done to my daughter?" my mother shouted.

"I made a warrior out of her," my father said calmly and proudly. I growled slightly.

"How's the second collection going Parker?" I heard Eliot ask.

Parker's voice came across the coms as no more than a breath, "Good, I'm almost done. I need five more minutes."

"You call a killer a warrior?" I asked.

"I do," he said firmly.

"What about a rape victim?" I asked trying to keep the focus on me or the Russians so Parker could finish lifting the weapons off the Irish and slip them to the Russians, herself, and the hitters hidden above us.

"I call that toughing the warrior so she can survive anything," my father said.

"Hardison, block their phones. Leave only our cameras working," I whispered. I then noticed something and a small hint of panic quickened my heart rate. This was going to go bad. "Parker you're running out of time, this is about to go bad in 15 seconds, get to the rafters," I said very quietly.

"I'll be there in five seconds," she replied.

"Guys, get ready," I warned Quinn, Mikel, and Em. "Don't move till I give the signal."

Some of Irish mob had weapons so the ones still armed pulled them. "What game are you running?" Braden yelled.

"I told you, I started running with a new crowd, some friends of mine," I said as the right hand man of my mother's husband fired a round into Braden's head, killing him. The few of the Irish mob that was armed tried to fire their weapons but they had no bullets. "Like a thief or two," I said and Parker dropped beside me. "A few hitters," I said as they dropped from the ceiling. "And a hacker," I said and the lights went dark. The room filled with the sounds of fighting, people getting kicked and punched.

Within five minutes the Irish mob was knocked out, save two, my father and brother. Quinn was holding my father in a strange hold and Mikel had my brother. "I said I wanted out," I repeated as the lights came back on.

"It seems that we have been out witted," my father said smiling. Quinn looked at me and I shook my head. My father was playing a trick.

"When I leave you will not come after me or anyone here, and that includes Eliot Spencer. If you do not comply I will hunt you down and make the last few hours of life the most painful you have ever experienced. Do I make myself clear?" I asked.

"And if we don't agree?" my brother asked.

"You'll die right now; I have the funds to hire these hitters to take a few of you out. And you and father are at the top of the list. Do you really wish to put to the test what I'll do after what you and father called training?" I asked using air quotations for the word training. When silence was all that filled the room I asked, "Are you willing to bet your life just because we are related by blood? You know there is nothing I haven't done that would give me qualms about killing you and father."

After five minutes more of silence my brother nodded, "you may go. No one will hunt you or your friends down. You are free," my brother said.

"Thank you," I said signaling for everyone to leave. "Quinn, Mikel, Em, let's go," I said slowly backing out of the room. After that we all left and met at the hotel we were all in. I had the pent house suite with Quinn, Em, Mikel, Hardison, and Parker. The Russian mob was scattered around town. I was free, I took a deep breath. My first truly free breath I could remember breathing. Tomorrow I would go home, and be able to live my life with Eliot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: If You Love her Then You let Her Go**

As soon as I was at the hotel I called Eliot. The job was done. "Hey Eliot," I said calling him.

"I was hoping I would hear from you soon sweetheart," Eliot said.

"Just call me and I'll answer baby," I said smiling.

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I need to talk to my mother and get out of the Russian mob. Though I think that's going to be very easy," I said. For a moment silence fell between us. "You going to stay on the coms tonight?" I asked.

"Haven't I every night since you left darlin'? he asked. I smiled.

"I miss you, I can't wait for tomorrow when I'll see you again," I said as I rubbed my chest where my heart sat. I was trying to ease the dull pain there that I knew I was most likely imagining. I couldn't feel pain but right now it almost felt like some was trying to drive a knife through my chest. "I love you," I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"I love you too," Eliot said and I could hear him trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I miss you."

"You know you don't have to hide that from me right?" I asked and I could swear I heard him nod. "Hugs and kisses babe," I said as a yawn over took me.

"Right back at you darlin', sleep well."

"You too," I said before hanging up even though I didn't want to. I set my phone and com aside as I got into the shower. The hot water felt good.

"What do you want for dinner?" Quinn called through the door.

"Something other than room service. A pizza would be nice, I have some money in my tennis shoe, use that and order a couple," I called back. I heard him come in to get the money out of my shoe and then leave to make the call. Twenty minutes later I stepped out of the shower and pulled on the jeans that Eliot had given my along with the tee. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail coming out of the bathroom to see Quinn paying for the pizza. He was handed three boxes. "That smells wonderful," I said taking them from Quinn and setting them on the coffee table.

Quinn came back carrying some sodas and sat down beside me. He passed the sodas around as I pulled out a slice of supreme pizza. I ate dinner talking with my friends before going to bed and slipping my com back into my ear. I fell asleep quickly listening to Eliot hum in my ear.

The next morning I met with my mom at breakfast, just bringing Quinn with me. "I also want out of the Russian mob," I said pushing my eggs around the plate.

"If that's what you want sweetie then I will make sure it happens. I have no right to try to keep you in my life. I wasn't a part of yours." My lips tugged upward for a split second. "That man that was with you when I met you last month, he'll take care of you. Stay with him," she said. "So will this one," she said nodding to Quinn.

"He's the brother I never had," I answered giving Quinn a gentle smile. He was flying back to Chicago with me, then he was catching another flight to Mexico. Mikel left early this morning, she was going home. Em took a flight to Texas where she lived. Quinn was my protection till I was back with Eliot. "And I intend to stay with Eliot, till the end of my days."

"Then go, you have a life of your own that you can live now. You're free, go home and discover what's waiting for you."

"Thank you…mom," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A New Life (Final chapter)**

Three years had passed since I had been out of both mobs. I did go to college, taking mainly computer and psychology courses. I was now a part of the team. Eliot and I were married and expecting. Since I was pregnant I helped Parker plan and run the con, but I mainly played the part of the grifter. I couldn't risk getting hurt and I could use being pregnant as part of the con.

Moreau had been killed so he was no longer a threat to us, we could live our lives without worry. At this current moment I was sitting on the floor leaning against Eliot's knees as he sat on the couch giving me a neck rub. "Our new client has lost their life savings and their invention was stolen from them. That invention would have saved them," Hardison said.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we need four people for this, a grifter," Parker said.

I looked up at Eliot and he gave a slight nod and I nodded back. I was checking to see if we were both okay with me working this job. "I'm in," I said. "Which company are we taking down?" I asked sipping at my tea.

"Innovative Technical Solutions," Parker said.

"They're as big as apple," I said shocked. This was no small job. "Hardison, do we know the lay out of the building and the security?" I asked.

"Yeah and we have a problem, they have a Steranko," Hardison said.

"Oh for heaven's sake," I said leaning my head back so it was in Eliot's lap.

"You're the only one to have beaten a Steranko," Parker said.

"I didn't beat it. The city was in a black out for three weeks and the generators ran out of fuel, so the system was down. If I cause a city wide black out we won't have our tech," I said. "We'll be flying blind."

"Let's do it," Parker said.

"You want me to take out the three power stations whose grids all over lap the area where that building sits?" I asked. Parker nodded. "I can't go in there I'm pregnant, we'll have to think of something else. Besides keeping the power out for three weeks for all those stations isn't going to happen. People will be in and out of there non-stop till there power is back up. Are their stolen inventions ever moved? We'll have to take it out in transit." So we began to rethink our plan and I smiled. This was the life I wanted, surrounded by people that cared about me. I had a real family now and the self I thought I had lost was almost back.

As I listened to my husband, brother, and sister talk I leaned into Eliot. This is where I belonged; this is the life I wanted. As the argument grew I hoped that this would never change, that we would all grow old together opening cans of whup ass an people till we could no longer do it.

 **The End**

 **A/N: On wattpad I am holding this story open for requests for more chapters till December 31, 2015. SO I will do the same for this site. If you want more be sure to tell me! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


	14. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

I had given birth to a set of twins, Sofia Parker and Michael Hardison. They were born on Christmas day. Today they were two years old. Eliot and I had been taking everything in shifts from helping with the con, protecting the team, to changing diapers and babysitting. Both of us were thrilled and absolutely terrified to be parents. His father had abused him and mine me. Neither of us had good role models for parents, which was the part that scared us, we didn't want to be like our parents.

Nate and Sophie were the god parents and Hardison and Parker were the Aunt and Uncle. Both were excited to have the kids named after them, though Parker didn't get it at first. Sophie was absolutely thrilled. She and Nate were also expecting. I couldn't believe I had reached this point in my life where I had a real family where there was love instead of pain, where I was happy, and free. I couldn't believe that I was married with kids. I realized even more now that this is the life I had always wanted, no matter how unconventional. As the kids ran around the Christmas tree with Parker chasing them I sighed and leaned into Eliot, "Thank you."

"For what?" Eliot asked.

"Everything," I sighed snuggling him into him as Hardison joined in the chase of the toddlers. "For a family, for helping me get my freedom, for helping me find happiness, for always being there when I need you," I said as Eliot wrapped his arm around me, also watching the kids.

"You're welcome, and I should also thank you for giving me the same. I pulled him into a deep kiss only to be interrupted Parker yelling that, 'mommy and daddy were being gross' and telling our kids to get us. Sofia and Michael jumped on us, breaking us up.

"Stop!" they said laughing. Eliot and I turned to them, pinning them in our laps laying kisses all over them. They squealed laughing. This was home.


End file.
